Communications devices can communicate with each other via inductive coupling. For example, near field communications (NFC) is a wireless technology based on radio frequency identification (RFID). NFC allows wireless connection between two devices in close proximity to each other to exchange data between the two devices. RFID transponder devices that utilize NFC typically can be configured for either passive load modulation (PLM) or active load modulation (ALM).
In a communications device that communicates via inductive coupling, automatic power control (APC) can be used to control the load modulation amplitude (LMA) in response to the field-strength of inductive coupling to fulfill specification requirements. However, in a typical APC approach, it may be difficult to determine a desired APC configuration of a communications device that communicates via inductive coupling.